


Tyrus

by Idontcare1835



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: The second bench scene rewritten to have a happy ending.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Tyrus

"You know what else you are?" Tj asked the anger leaving his voice.

"What?" Cyrus asked when Tj didn't continue.

"The only person I can really talk to," Tj's voice was soft as he realized how close they were, and Cyrus' sweet smile didn't help anything.

The two boys stared at each other, both wanting the same thing but both too afraid to do anything.

That is until Tj decided 'Fuck it' and leans forward. Tj's lips brush against Cyrus' before he steps forward and closes the gap. Cyrus stills his mind going blank before he realizes that this is real. And Cryus ould be damned if he let this opportunity slip by. So he slipped forward, keeping their lips together as he wrapped his arms around Tj's neck. Tj smiled into the kiss, causing Cyrus to smile also.

The kiss was slow but filled with unspoken feelings. And when they finally pulled apart, it was with big goofy smiles.

"Cyrus?" Tj whispered, causing Cyrus, who had been previously looking down, lookup. 

"Yeah?" Cyrus' voice was slightly breathless, making Tj smile even wider.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Tj's words were met with another kiss, and when Cyrus finally pulled away, he whispered a yes and kissed his boyfriend once again.


End file.
